TMNT rise of darkness
by Blaze of Darkness
Summary: Leo meets a girl when he is ten and they become good friends, maybe even more. He holds her secret for his family and she isn't exactly human. how is this going to turn out? 2012 verse. with OC.
1. Chapter 1 Blaze

**Hey I got a review about my English being terrible so I hope it is better now. If not, then I at least hope you understand it. I am going to read through all of my chapters and repost them. Hope you like the story. So sorry for my bad English.**

The name is Blaze.

I am not like all the other stupid kids on the playground. They live a normal stupid life. What I live with is darkness. Is that wrong? I don't like normal people because they only see the world in light, but if you wait till dark then you will see all the secrets life holds. You would think that this world is a good place but is it? People are hurting and do not get any help of any kind. People are ignorant and only cares about themselves. This is not a world I would like to live in if I could choose. But if people could choose then everything would just happen in the other worlds. I got powers. Powers that is belonging to the other half of me. The demon half *evil smile*. I got the power over darkness.

I have been in Hell and met other demons who are my friends. I have seen another dimension, I can travel there and other places like Hell. I have a friend there. He is not normal. No. He is long way from normal. He is the leader of a group of. Wait for it. Ninjas. I know. Cool, right. He is a good listener and can use practical logic. He likes art and training. He meditates a lot when he is home. He says his brothers are super irritating. I believe him. He is also funny and actually a good trainer. He has trained me physically. Well there is one more important fact about him. He is a humanoid turtle. Yes, I know, strange. I kind of freaked out when I saw him. But after I got to know him, we actually got to be best friends.

You maybe want to read how we met. Well it started when I was ten years old…

I was in my room. Locked of course. My sister tried to get me out. I could not handle my parents any more. I just wanted to get away. I created a portal away from here, another dimension. I went through it and I saw sewers canals. I walked in them and just looked around me.

After a while I began to hear quiet voices. I followed them till I almost could see the people talking. When I could, I hid myself in one of the tunnels. I watched as three kids at same age as me walked past my hiding spot. The special thing about the kids was. They were not human. They were humanoid turtles. They were talking to each other. I began listening to their discussion. The turtle with the red mask said "I can't believe how Leo is. He is Splinter Jr. I am so irritated that he gets everything till. And he tries to be so perfect. I wish he was not my brother." This Leo cannot be that bad of a person. But if he is their brother then I think they are some terrible brothers to this to Leo. The turtle with the purple mask said "Raph don not talk like that about Leo. It is just mean." Raph answered "Donnie is you not just bored about Leo being perfect. He does nothing more than to train and meditate." The turtle with the orange mask said "I do not think he wants to be like that to us, but Raph has a point. But I do not want to be mean to him. Cannot we all just be friends?" And again the mean one answered "Mickey do not take his side. We can never be friends with Splinter Jr. Right?" The others looked at each other and then said "Yes Raph". I could not believe them. Could they really be that mean to their own brother? They are monsters. Literally. Then Donnie said "I think I hear Leo. Run!"

After they ran away as cowards, I could hear a quiet voice echoing through the tunnels "Raph, Donnie, Mikey! Where are you guys? This is not funny anymore!" He had to be Leo. He had a blue mask and two swords on his back. He was kind of cute.

I stepped out of the tunnel and stepped right in front of him. His eyes widened and he stepped back a bit. Then I said "If you are looking after your brothers, then they ran that way. If I were you I would not go after them after all they said about you. For you are Leo right?" He answered "Yes my name is Leo or it is actually Leonardo. Who are you and why are you not afraid of me?" This time it was my turn to just stare. Then I said "The name is Blaze and for why I am not afraid of you is because I saw three others who look just like you before you showed up."

We just stood there for a while before I began to tell him about what they said about him. "You know; You seem cool. And those three are some big idiots. I know this maybe is a little bit strange to ask after we just met but, do you want to be my friend?" he looked at me and then just gave me a smile. After that we found our own place to be at. He would always go out from his home and meet me there. We still use that place today. I actually live there now, halfway with him.

 **I hope it got better. I feel terrible after reading trough what I had up before. Thank you guest for making me correct myself. If it still is bad, then I am really sorry. This is my writing style and my writing program do not correct everything. Hope you liked it and please review. See you next time. I hope.**


	2. Chapter 2 Leonardo

**Second chapter yay. Hope you like it.**

The name is Leonardo Hamato. I am 15 years old and live in New York. Or to be more precise, I live under New York. In the sewers. I live with my family. I am the oldest out of four brothers.

Our father Hamato Yoshi or Splinter as we call him, is a ninja master and he teach us how to be ninjas.

My oldest little brother is Raphael or Raph. He is mean and a big bully but we know he cares about the family even if he does not say it out loud.

Next is Donatello or Donnie. He is the smart one in the group or the genius. He creates stuff.

Last we have Michelangelo or Mickey. He is the soft one. He is funny and takes nothing too serious. You just have to love him.

You are maybe wondering why we are hiding in the sewers or not. It is because we are not humans. Me and my brothers are humanoid turtles. Master Splinter is a human rat.

You would think that someone like me would not have friends outside of my family. But I have one. One human friend. Or as human as she can be. She and I have been friends in five years. She is amazing and my best friend. She does not talk about science, fighting or jokes and games. She is talking about deeper stuff and I love to have reasonable discussions with her for once in life. Even if I lose most the discussions. She is kind of evil but not so cruel. One time when we were out on the rooftops one night, we saw a cute couple walking and she suddenly gets some waterballoons out of nowhere and throws them at the couple. She laughed like a maniac after some good throws and I laughed with her. I sneak out of the sewers with her almost every day when I can get some free time from my family.

Every time I am with her I cannot help it. I must smile every time. Maybe you want to read how we met. Well it all started in the lair when my brothers had left it without permission. I had to go out after them.

I was walking through the sewers and screaming out their names. After I had walked for a while, I could hear my brothers talking longer in the tunnel. I screamed after them and ran down after them. I came down to where I knew they had been.

When I had walk a little I screamed out "Raph, Donnie, Mikey! Where are you guys? This is not funny anymore!" I heard something step in front of me and there she stood. In front of me stood a girl around the same age as me. She had long dark hair that went down to her hips. She had a black dress on that was just simple and black. She looked at me with dark purple eyes filled with curiosity. Who is she? What is she doing here? Should she not be running away from me? I did not understand what was happening until she said "If you are looking after your brothers, they ran that way. If I were you I would not go after them after all they said about you. For you are Leo right?" She knew my brothers? She knew my name. I answered "Yes my name is Leo or it is actually Leonardo. Who are you and why are you not afraid of me?" She looked at me shocked. Did I say something? "The name is Blaze and for why I am not afraid of you is because I saw three others looking just like you before you showed up."

We stood there for a while till she told me about what they had said behind my back. Did they really think that about me? I did not understand. What did I do to get this? "You know; you seem cool. And those three are some big idiots. I know this maybe this is a little bit strange to ask after we just met but, do you want to be my friend?" She thinks I am cool and would like to be my friend. Something must be wrong here. How can I have a friend? But I could not help it, I just smiled. After that we found our own place to be at. I would always go out of my home and meet her there and she actually moved in there in the end and I halfway live there too. We still live there today.

 **YAY I got this chapter too. Not as bad as the first but still a bit. I need to get better at English. But hope you liked it. Please review. See you next time. I hope.**


	3. Chapter 3 it all falls apart

**Well this is chapter three and I am now starting to write about their adventures. YAY. Can't wait to get some reviews. Please give me some. I need them to continue my story!**

 **Disclaimer: do not own TMNT**

 **Blaze's point of view**

I was sleeping in my bedroom peaceful until an idiot of an alarm wakes me up. 05:00 AM. I step out of my bed and walk to the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror. I see a girl with tired purple eyes and dark almost black, brown, messy hair. I look at my clothes. It was a singlet and pants in the color black. I step into the shower after taking the clothes off. I feel the warm water flow down my body and my muscles relax. I step out and take a dark purple towel around myself and groom through my hair. I walk back to my room and finds some clothes to use.

After looking through my whole wardrobe, I find a dark purple singlet and black sweatpants. I also take and bind my hair up in a high ponytail that reach down to my back.

I step in and see a giant humanoid turtle in the bed sleeping peacefully. His blue mask and two swords is on the nightstand beside his bed. I had to laugh. He looked so cute. I walked to him and began to shake him awake. When he finally was awake he mumbled "what time is it?" I just smiled at him and said "six and happy mutation day Leo! I will make breakfast downstairs. Hurry up and take a shower." I smiled at him once more and went down to the kitchen to make some pancakes.

 **Leo's point of view**

I was sleeping peacefully in my bed till I felt someone shake me. I woke up and mumbled "what time is it?" she smiled at me cutely and said "six and happy mutation day Leo! I will make breakfast downstairs. Hurry up and take a shower." She smiled at me once more and went downstairs. I couldn't believe it. It is 15 years since me and my brothers got mutated and around five years since I met her. It have been 3 years since I began to live here, when I am not living with my family.

I stepped out of my bed and took with me my mask in to the bathroom. I could smell Blaze's strawberry shampoo from when she had showered. I went in the shower and when I was finished, dried myself and bound my blue mask around my head. I went back to my bedroom. I took my belts on and went downstairs where a plate with pancakes and a blueberry smoothie was waiting for me on the dining table. On the other side of it stood Blaze in a beautiful dark, purple dress with her hair in a high ponytail bound by a black ribbon. She smiled at me and we sat down and begun to eat. Her cooking is the best. It's way better than Mikey's. When we was finished I asked her "so why do you look so nice today?" she smiled at me and said "well it is a special day for you and my gift will explain everything." I looked at her confused and just sighed. Why do she always do this to me?

 **Blaze's point of view**

I had to laugh of his confused face. It's just so much fun to mess with him. I walked to my room and found a present with a blue ribbon. I took it and went down again and went right to Leo and gave him the present he looked at me and then I said "you have to open it AFTER your party with your brothers. Understood." He just stared at me and said "sure but do you want to spar with me now. Because I want to beat you today." I smirked and replied "ha like that is ever going to happen! But sure let go downstairs." We went down to the basement where we had all the training stuff. I used the darkness to give me a new set of clothes. I used now black jeans and a black singlet, didn't have the black ribbon in my hair any longer but my hair was still up in a high ponytail.

I smirked at him and went to one of the walls with my two favorite sword were. And then we began to spar in like one and a half hour. The clock was 08:02 AM and Leo would have to leave so his family wouldn't notice his absent. We went upstairs to his room and stood in front of the portal to his room in the lair. We stood there and then I said goodbye and told him to call me when he had the time. And then he disappeared through the portal. I went back down to the basement and began my own training and waiting for him to contact me. I had a deep feeling down in my stomach that something was going to happen and it would change our relationship for the worst. I just knew it but still hoped it wasn't going to get true.

 **Leo's point of view lair**

When I stepped out of the portal I saw my room in the lair. The room I only stays at when I am with my family. I had this terrible feeling that something terrible was going to happen. I hope I am incorrect.

I went down to the kitchen and saw Mikey making his famous allege and worms. It is disgusting and I am glad I don't need to eat that anymore thanks to Blaze and her fantastic cooking. I smiled at thought of her. Why do I always begin to think of her? I sight and walk in to Mikey. "Hi Mikey what are you making?" he looks at me suspicious and then smiles and says "nothing Leo." "Okay Mikey. I am not hungry so I begin to train on my own in the dojo" "but Leo you haven't eaten anything in a long period of time." I turn and answers "I eat when you are not looking" then I walk out of the kitchen and in to the dojo. I begin to exercise and wait for my brothers and sensei to come.

After a while they finally came. We trained and then sparred first it was me and Mikey, and Raph and Donnie. I won over Mikey and Raph over Donnie so we began to fight. In the end Raph won. Since Raph has such a big mouth he got punished and Splinter got a good laugh.

After the training Donnie went to his lab to job on his newest project. Mikey went to the kitchen to make something… oh God we are in trouble. Raph went to the TV and sat on the coach **(did I spell this right?)**. I went to my room and found the phone on my desk. I took it and sent a message to Blaze.

 _Hey. Finished training and are waiting for Mikey to be finished with 'dinner'. What are you doing?_

I waited five minutes until I heard my phone buzzing. I looked down at it and read the message.

 _I was still training, but with my powers also. I can't wait for you to open the present! You remember that you are coming here when your family is finished with you! Can't wait (: see you soon._

So she was still training. I think she is the only person alive that trains as much as me. Wait, alive was wrong. Eh… you got the point. I wonder what powers she has. That she haven't already shown me. She is a mystery. But that is what I like about her.

Suddenly I hear knocking on my door and when it opens, the head of Mikey comes to view and he smiles at me. I made sure my phone was hidden and that he hadn't seen it. "Bro, the food is ready!" he says with a giant grin on his face. I went after him to the kitchen and see Raph and master already there at the table. "I will go and get Donnie" Mikey runs to the lab to get Donnie and I went to the table when Mikey returns with Donnie, we can finally begin this. Mikey goes and gets a cake. It doesn't look eatable.

 **Time skip** **they get permission to go out (because I am lazy)**

He finally lets us out. Can't wait to see the outside world with my brothers. But it is one problem. Blaze. How am I supposed to have time to live two places? My family will take all the time and I must also sleep. What am I supposed to do?

 **Time skip again after he became leader (again lazy)**

I am the leader. I am the fucking leader. What the heck. Now I defiantly have no time. I got to go to Blaze at once. After we was dismissed I ran to my room and went through the portal and was again met with my favorite room. It was dark but I just walked to the door and went downstairs to see her sleeping on the coach. I go to her and shake her awake. She looked at me with tired eyes and gives me a smile.

 **Blaze's point of view**

"So you finally came. I almost wondered if you wouldn't come." He looks at me with worried and… guilty eyes. I ask "what is wrong?" I look at him worried. He tensed up and take a deep breath. This can't be good. Oh no! The feeling. It warned me for now. Shit! Should have listened. He finally speaks up "today our father chose a leader. It was me." I looked at him shocked. Was this it. No it couldn't. It's more. I am sure. "That's good Leo. You can finally boss Raph around." I said that with a fake smile on my face. I am sure he saw through it. He takes a breath again and continues again "there is also something else. We got permission to go outside on patrols in the night." NO! No, no, no. please no! I already knows what is going to happen.

I get up from the coach and look into his deep blue eyes. They stare back at me and then I ask the question he must answer. Now or never.

"Are you going to stay with me or your family?"

 **Cliffhanger YAY. Well took time to write this. Well I am not busy but have terrible concentration. I am reading fanfiction instead of writing one. I am going to try to write faster but no promises. And I am going to update when the chapters are finished but I still wants reviews for every chapter. Bye guys see you in the next chapter.**

 **PS. Than you Magic Midnight Mist and** **KraangSweet16B - DayParty** **for your reviews. It's for you guys I am writing this and for the followers and readers. But you get the point. See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4 Love is some terrible shit

**Well next chapter. This is going to be filled with drama and feelings because I like it. We get to see how their relationship is going to end to. The chapter will be short but filled with feelings. So hope you like it!**

 **Blaze's point of view**

I get up from the coach and look into his deep blue eyes. They stare back at me and then I ask the question he must answer. Now or never.

"Are you going to stay with me or your family?"

I stared into his eyes. They held sorrow, guilt and understanding. His blue eyes was almost dark and had tears in them. I could feel tears in my own eyes as I waited for the answer I knew I wouldn't like. Why couldn't they have stayed hidden one more year? I want him to stay here with me. I love him. I have loved him for years now and I don't want to lose him. Please. I don't want to lose my only light.

 **Leo's point of view**

Tears was in my eyes as I stared into her dark purple eyes. They was filled with sorrow and tears came in the corners. She knew the answer and waited for me to actually say it. Why! Why can't I have them both? Why must my family hide like this? Why did I have to have feelings for her? I love her but I can't be with her.

I take a deep, deep breath and says the fateful words that would destroy us both. "Sorry. I can't stay here. I want to, but they are family." I let the tears out. After maybe five minutes she says the words that hurt my soul deeply.

 **Blaze's point of view**

My eyes hurt. This is hurting so much. But I have to say it. I have to. "Leo, you know what is going to happen now right. Nobody can know we know each other. We have to become enemies. I will hold myself away from you." The tears comes harder and I am shaking. "Please Leo. Just leave now so it doesn't get any harder than it is." I looked away. I couldn't look into his eyes or else I wouldn't be able to let him go.

We walked up to his room and stood in front of the portal. "I will close the portal after you have gone through it." He nodded. "Here, this is the gift I got for you. Since it is kind of your birthday. And you forgot to take it with you earlier today" I said it while I handed him the present from earlier. He had a small smile and took the present.

 **Leo's point of view**

I had left the present here so I could open it with her but I think she doesn't want it that way. I took a letter out of my belt and handed it to her. She looked at it in wonder. "I wrote the letter to you before I came here because I knew what would happen." She took it and for one last time I looked into her eyes. The eyes I love so much. Before I went through the portal and back to the clueless family. But the only thing I could think of was what I saw in her eyes. Love.

 **Blaze's point of view**

He went through it and I knew things would never be the same again but something was going around in my head. The feeling I saw in Leo's eyes were love. It must be for his family… right. He couldn't actually love me. An evil demon. I must have seen wrong.

I went to my room and sat down at the bed. I looked down at the letter in my hand. The convolute was dark blue almost purple. Like the night sky it was filled with stars. I opened it up to see a card in it. It was a picture of me and him we was outdoors on the field next to the lake. We stood under a three. I had a white summerdress and my hair hung down to my knees and a light, blue rose was on my right ear. He stood beside me with a hand around my hips. We had smiles on our faces and our eyes was filled with happiness.

I smiled to myself of the memory of me and him running around like crazy chickens, laughing and smiling to each other. Our happiest day.

I opened up the card and read what stood inside.

 _Dear Blaze. I wish it was another way to do things. I am sure I am going to regret choosing family over you, but I still hope you be by my side one day. There is something I have to tell you. I love you. Even if you are a demon and are evil, I still love you. I am sorry. From your best friend that loves you, Leonardo Hamato_

I couldn't believe it. "You idiot! You can't just drop me and say you love me! Idiot! Idiot..." I cried into my pillow with the card held to my heart. This is a terrible day.

 **Leo's point of view**

I looked down at my gift. I was almost afraid to open it. Inside was a long knife. The handle was blue with purple flowers and some strange language on it. The blade was thin but seemed strong and it was black or dark gray. There was also a paper with it. On it stood:

 _This knife is to protect you. I love you and don't want anything to happen to you idiot so take it and don't let it go. Love, Blaze._

She loves me. I couldn't think clearly any longer. She loves me. She loves me and I left her for my family! I am truly an idiot. I hope she will forgive me some time and we can go back to living with each other. But that, I am sure, are a dream that will never come true.

 **Well this wasn't short. But all the drama. It was fun to write. I wrote this very fast. It was fun. Next chapter. Don't know when it is going to be finished. But you guys got two chapter on one day. LUCKY! Thanks for the reviews and continue to give me reviews.**

 **I am thinking of adding more drama with more OC's. Guys tell if you want an OC in this story! This is what I need to know:**

 **NAME:**

 **GENDER:**

 **LOOKS:**

 **POWERS OR WEAPON (POWERS FOR DEMONS AND ANGELS):**

 **PERSONALITY:**

 **AND MAYBE CRUSHES:**

 **Oh and can someone help me come up with a last name to Blaze. I am terrible with names. See you later guys! Bye! (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Then we begin with a new chapter. And i am getting empty of ideas. Help me. I am also getting quite bored. so let the chapter begin.**

 **Blaze's point of view**

I woke up as a mess. Dry tears was on my face and pillow. My eyes were red and puffy and my skin was pale. I had cried myself to sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about him. We loved each other and it couldn't happen. I hate it. I screamed. I was angry and sad. Why didn't I tell him earlier? Why?!

I got up from bed and went downstairs. My phone was on the kitchen table and I took it and called someone with the letters EW. It dialed. I waited in five minutes before someone answered.

 _"_ _Emily Wonder here. Who am I talking to this early?"_ said a sleepy voice.

"Hey it's me could you come over please. I need you right now *sob*" I didn't realize I had begun to cry and the voice on the other side panicked.

 _"_ _BLAZE! Are you okay! Why are you crying! I am coming now! Wait a little bit."_ She hung up and I sat on the floor sobbing my eyes out again.

After some minutes the door flung open and footsteps rushed to the sobbing girl. "Blaze! OMG! What happened to you." Emily sat down in front of me and I could see her black hair and red eyes look into mine with mild curiosity. I took my arms around her and cried into her shoulder while she was comforting me.

 **Leo's point of view**

When I woke up I felt terrible. My heart hurt so much. I looked to the side and saw the knife Blaze gave me. I heard a knock on my door and Raph yelling "Leo get out! It's already time for training and everyone is waiting for you." I got up from bed and looked in the mirror. My eyes was dull and a bit red after the crying but not so noticeable. I took off my bandana and took another one. The one I took off had dry tears on it.

I came out of my room to see Raph looking at me with anger and curiosity. I held an emotionless expression. We walked to the dojo to see my brothers and sensei waiting. I turned to master and said "sorry sensei for being late." Sensei looked at me and tried to look into my soul. But I had built up walls around my soul that only one person can take down, and that person was not sensei. I at down beside Raph and waited for the lesson to begin.

 **Blaze's point of view**

I sat on the coach drinking warm chocolate that Emily had given me. We sat there and I explained why I was crying to her while her expression went from anger and sorrow to hatred. I she doesn't get her hands on him or else I will have to tell his family that he got murdered. We continue to sit there until Emily said "you need a day out. Maybe we should call the others and go out. What do you think?" I looked at her and gave her a weak smile "sure I would love to go out with the other." Emily then took out her phone and called our friends to a day out. I felt happy knowing that my friends cared about me and could help me fix my broken heart.

 **Leo's point of view**

After we were finished with the training lesson my brothers went out to do the normal stuff while I got hold back to talk to sensei. Right now I sat in front of him and asked "what was it you wanted to ask sensei." Sensei looked into my eyes and said "my son. I sense something is on your mind and it seems like it isn't good. What is it?" "Sensei, what do you think about demons?" sensei got confused by my question but answered. "Leonardo, demons are not something to talk about lightly. They are mysterious and dangerous. They have dark powers and are very good to make themselves seem like good. My son if you ever see a demon get as far as way you get from it and tell me at once. But my son why do you want to talk about demons? Have you met a demon?" I looked into his eyes and told him with a straight face "no sensei. I haven't met a demon. I just wanted to hear from you about them in case we met some." Sensei tried to see if he could tell if I told the truth as I didn't, but he couldn't tell. Blaze really learned me something.

Sensei told me I could go so I went out of the dojo and in to the lab where I found Donnie on something. He of course was making something new that would help or explode. And my guess is explode. He turned to me and asked "Leo, what are you doing here? Do you need something?" I gave him a smiled and said "I need to check on something on the computer is it okay that I use it?" he looked at me confused. Everyone looks at me confused today. Am I acting that strange? "Sure Leo, you can use the computer but you knew you could just ask me to find information for you, right?" "Yes I know but I want to find it on my own. Thanks Donnie." I sat down in front of the computer and searched after ' _demon knife'._ I found a site where it stood that ' _demon knifes have a black blade and the colors of the owners. They can protect the human it is given to and even make them a demon when they die but the demon that gave them the knife must give up their wings to the human. If the demon that gave the knife dies then the blade will turn white and lose all it powers. No human have ever got one of this knifes and they are quite rare. Only high rated demons have them and demons don't give them to strangers. If you got one then hold it close to you at all costs and then you must be really close to a demon.'_ Wait so if she dies then I get to know it because of the knife and if I die then she can give me new life but must give up her wings. I can't believe she actually gave it to me.

But why did she give it to me anyway? Did she know that one of us maybe dies? If so then, who?

 **That was a nice chapter but if you guys want the next chapter then I am going to need OC's that can be friends with Blaze and can be demons. or i could just get some names. i have mostly given up on reviews because it seems like people wont give me reviews. i am not going to write the next chapter until i get some names or OCs so help me people help me! are there someone who wants to become friends with me. so i can can get someone to talk to. just asks. bye bye and please review if you care about this story!**


	6. Chapter 6 demon group

**Hey guys! Yes, I know. I really took my sweet time on this and the chapter isn't even that long. I am disappointed at myself. But school have started up and I am begging at high school. It sucks. It is no fun at all. I will try to make chapters when I have time but I can't promise anything. I hope you guys at least like this. Then let's start chapter 6.**

 **Blaze's point of view**

I sat on my bed in a black singlet, grey jacket and jeans. My friends are coming over so we can go out in town and have some fun. I and my friends also plays a band for fun but we are quite good. There is Emily on bass, Theresa on keyboard, Alex on drums, and Peter on guitar/song with me. Their personalities is quite strange. But that makes the group perfect.

I hear the doorbell and some voices. Emily must have let them in already. I should hurry down to them. When I had gotten down the stairs, I got tackled down to the ground with the person on top of me.

The person was Alex. He is always like that. He is very active and lightheaded. I wonder why he is a demon again. He pretty much just is a nice, funny person with brilliant ideas to torture people for fun. Ah. Good times. He have blond hair with green eyes. He uses baggy clothes with much pocket space. His usual color is green or yellow.

Theresa was standing over us laughing. If she is laughing, then it must be funny! Her brown hair is hanging behind her. Her brown hair hangs down past the shoulders and is quite curly. Her brown-greenish eyes gleam with excitement. She doesn't talk much. She usually just watches and looks after us. You could say she is the mother of the group.

Peter is watching from behind with an amused smirk. Ohhh I want to wipe that smirk away. His brown hair with orange highlights stands out in every direction. His green eyes filled with amusement. Ohhh he is so damn irritating. He is soooo cocky and flirty, and overprotective. He is like one of those strange big brothers that drops you for a girl. So lucky are we.

The guys help us up and we walk out in town going to places and just having fun. Just so I won't think of that idiot of a turtle again.

 **Leo's point of view**

I have been sitting in front of that stupid computer all night. I didn't find anything else. I am tired. Maybe a nap wouldn't be that bad. The guys would wake me up right? Sure. I put my head down on the table on the side and look at the knife. So many thoughts race through my head. Oh I am going to have a headache when i wake up again that is for sure. I fell asleep not long after. But i didn't notice the person in the door staring at me.

 **Someone else who thinks it's terrible. I did not know what to write I had trouble creating OC's. it was irritating. I will come up with more in the next chapter. Promise. I hope I haven't lost all my readers and you will continue to read my fanfic as it comes. Thank you! And remember to review!**


	7. Chapter 7 Raphael

**Hey everyone! Did you miss me. I finally wrote something! YAY! And I believe it is terrible. YAY. I am writing the next chapter I am planning to finish it, and this story. I think I am going to hurry it up a bit and get to the main plot. It will be random times that I update this and every other story I have. I am planning more. But I hope you like the chapter. It is a bit different and hope the characters is not too much OOC. Well lets start!**

Raph's point of view

My idiot of a brother is sleeping at desk in Don's lab. Why was he on the computer and why was he up all night? And why was he staring at the knife beside him?

I walked to him. He was sound asleep. I looked at the computer screen. Demon knifes? What the… The knife beside him. Could it be? No. My brother is responsible. He would not do anything like that right? Maybe, maybe I am wrong. Do I really know my brother as well as I thought? Yes! Of course I do! But where did he get …

I lifted up the knife and went out of the lab. Mikey and Donnie is still asleep in their rooms. I walk to the dojo and step in. Sensei is sitting in front of the tree. He was meditating. I sit in front of him and put the knife down. He opens his eyes and stares at me. "What is it my son you wanted to talk about?" I took a deep breath. "Leo. He has been acting strange lately and I don't know what to think of it." "Ah. Leonardo. I see. Yes, he has not been himself lately but Rafael have ever taught of talking to him?" "Well, no because I don't think he will answer me." "You mean like that you never answer him?" Realization hit me. Of course Leo would never trust me with something like this.

"Thanks Sensei." I went out of the dojo and back to Leo. I put the knife back beside him. "I hope you will soon be able to trust us with this Leo. After all, we are brothers." then I went out and began thinking of a route we could take today around town. We are going to have a talk.

 **Well this was terrible and short. You guys must hate me for this. Sorry! I am just going to continue writing on my own pace and hope you guys will review. See you next time! I hope.**


	8. Chrismas Special

**Hey guys. Got a Christmas chapter that is a flashback. Hope you like it.**

 **Blaze's point of view**

I cannot believe we are going to celebrate our first Christmas together. What should I get him? Maybe I should go on shopping before he shows up. It must take a while for him to sneak away from his family after all. I still do not understand why he is staying with them. His brothers only see him as a controlling big brother. Fearless. What a nickname. So wrong. Leo is not fearless. He has many fears that could soon control him. I am glad he talks to me. After all, if he did not, he would have cracked a long time ago. I am sure of it.

The shops have Christmas decoration out. There is so much light. I take pictures of some of the things I see. Leo cannot come out here, so I show him pictures. Look what a nice shop. It looks old but homey. Inside there is many old things of different kinds. My eye sees something in the dark corner that perks my interest. An electric blue dragon sculpture. It seems to be roaring at the sky and its red eyes seems to be challenging the heavens.

"You seem to like the dragon, yes?" I almost jump out of my skin. "Yeesh old man, you should not sneak up on people. It is quite rude. But yes I like the dragon and I think it would be a good present for my friend." "Hi hi. You, young ones should be more on your guard. And since this is my shop I believe I can sneak up on people as much as I can. Hi hi. The dragon is yours if you want to, after all it is Christmas. Take it and go to your friend." *gawk* "You got to be kidding with me. You are giving me the dragon for free? Seriously?! Thank you old man! See you another time!" I run out of the store with the dragon in my hands.

Behind me in the store the old man looks out the window "Hihi. Children these days. So easy to scare. But they got some good eyes I must say. Hihi. Cannot wait to meet you again young one."

Back home I had already packed the present. I am right now decorating the house. And maybe trying to order some snow from mother nature. I believe I am not the only one who orders it.

I hear that Leo finally showed up. He hit the ground upstairs. Still not used to the portal I see. Heh. He comes down the stairs and stares at me dumbly while I am taking out a box of three decorations. "Come here Leo! Let's decorate the three." he walks to me and begins to decorate the three with me. We sing some Christmas songs and laugh a little. When we are finished we but the gifts under the three. Five presents from Leo and five presents from me. We sit down at the couch and wait for my friends to arrive. It is not the first time Leo meets the others. First time it was quite funny to watch their reaction to Leo. You could say their yaws hit the floor. And they thought I was kidding. Idiots.

The door opens up and there stand my four friends. They come in and sit down with us. "So finally had time to celebrate with us Leo?" Emily said. Leo responded with a laugh and said "Yeah. Finally got free from my family." Peter turned to him and asked "Why are still with them? It seems like they do not appreciate you that much." I sent Peter a deathglare. Leo just simply answered "Well because they are still family and as their older brother I got responsibility to take care of." "You know, we could find a way for you to disappear from them and make it look like you died." There is my Theresa. Fuck. What is she planning now? "What? No, no, no. I will stay with them till the time is right and they are ready for me to leave and I too are ready." Leo reasonable answers. I believe that time is already there. Idiot.

Alex then speaks up "Can we go out and play in the snow?" Everyone said at the same time "sure". We then went out. We made snowmen and a piece of artwork; an ice castle. Beautiful. We also sled a bit. I believe Leo had fun. This was after all his first time out in the snow. I am quite happy he is having fun.

After a long night we had opened up gifts and other things like that. Me and Leo chose to open ours a little later. When the others were gone me and Leo sat down. "So shall we open up the presents?" I smiled at him and I picked up the present to him from me and gave it to him. "Here you go. Hope you like it." He took the present and opened it up. He stared down at the dragon. A smile spread on his face and he turned to me. "I love the dragon. Where did you find it? It is amazing artwork." I laughed at that. He picked up the one to me and gave it to me. He smiled and I took it. Inside it there was a necklace. The pendant was of a black feather. I loved it! I hugged Leo. We continued talking about small things before it got late and we went to bed. What a nice Christmas. Hope next year is also like this.

 **So review and if you guys want to you can come up with ideas to other chapters. I got the plot but the sidestories is not going that good. Please review. Merry Christmas and happy new year! See you next chapter. I hope.**


	9. Chapter 8

Blaze's point of view

The wind is blowing over the roofs. It is the only thing you can hear. My eyes are staring into the blue eyes of the one I love. However, we stand on different sides. Theresa stands to my right, her spear out. Peter to my left sword out. It glints in the lights from the lights. To Peter's left Emily stands twirling knifes in her hands. She gives off the aura of bloodlust. Can she not hold it back? To Theresa's right Alex practically jumps around waving his guns around. Theresa smack him with her spear. Now the only thing you could hear was Alex's whining and curses.

On the opposing side no other than the Hamato turtles. Yellow, much like Alex cannot stand still. Purple, trying to calculate the odds for them winning, zero. Redhead, glaring. Blue, waiting for the signal.

The words come out like a whisper. "Nightmare scythe" and a black scythe was in my hands. Me and my friend take them on head on. I fly in to Leonardo and we begin to fight. "The Krang will try to take over New York soon. Are you ready to take them on?" my scythe clang with his swords. "We will. We will protect this city." I kicked him in the chest so he hard he flew into a wall. _Ops… that got to hurt_. "You know you could always drop the idiots over there and come with me. It isn't too late yet. Please Leo. Please…" the last comes out as a whisper. "You know I can't, I have still some things left to do. When that is done I will be yours forever." I step back and give him my hand. He takes it and I help him up. We look over to the others. I speak as we watch them fight. "When this is over. Do you promise your soul to me?" "Yes, both soul and body is yours when the war is over. My brothers never needed me as their leader. They tell me all the time. Finally, they'll get rid of me." "You know your special right. Especially in my eyes. Goodbye for now." I flew over to the others and signaled that it was time to go. "You sure he will come around?" "Yes. I'm sure."

Leo's point of view

I watched as my brothers and April left in the pod while I held the giant Krang back. I knew they would make it out but not me. The Krang attacked me. I took out the dagger I got from Blaze and began to send my thoughts to her. Suddenly beside me she comes out of the shadows and reaches her hand out to me. I didn't hesitate in taking it. Everything turned black.

When I could see again, there was Blaze and her friends. They looked at us. "You ready to give your soul to the dark side? Being a demon isn't rainbows and sunshine." "Haven't seen them so I wouldn't know. You know I'm ready Blaze." "Then give me your hand and I will begin." She held my hand between hers and began mumbling in a language. A black bubble surrounded us and she let go of my hand. The darkness swirled around me and I could feel changes to my body. My hands became human. I'm sure the rest of me followed suit. I stood there as a demon in human form. Blaze's face was pink and she looked the other way. "We should get you some clothes. Oh I know." The darkness swirled around me again and clothes came on my naked body. _Oh._ It was a simple black t-shirt and a pair of black pants. The darkness around us disappeared and her friends smiled at me and I took Blaze's hand and dragged her into my arms. She looked up at me and stared me straight in the eyes. I leaned forward and our lips met. I could hear cooing noises in the background but didn't care as me and Blaze were the only things important.

The turtles opened the pod and watched as the ship fell in sea and disappeared, with their brother inside. Tears came to their eyes and April hugged Donatello while sobbing into his shoulder. The brothers only thought about everything they had done to their leader. "If Leo is alive I will never say a bad thing about him anymore. Please Leo. Don't die. I'm sorry" The tears that were shed was for the one turtle who gave his life for them and rescued New York. The only thing thy could do was continuing to save the city from Shredder.

Splinter took the loss hard. His oldest son was dead together with his wife and daughter. He meditated more and training became harder. They had put a picture of Leonardo beside the picture of Tang Shen and Miwa. Everyone showed their respects to the dead. Now there were only three Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Beside Blaze laid a teenager with black hair and blue eyes. They laid there holding each other close. Both knowing that it wasn't a dream but close to be one. Leonardo never missed his family. He was sure he would but for now life was well and he was learning about a new culture, new abilities and languages. Things had changed, but for the better.

There was no longer four Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Only three left. How long will they last in a world with aliens, ninjas, angels and demons.

 **So I finally just wrote a finish. This ending was kind of the plan all along but I never knew how to get it and I didn't have a plan at all to what I was writing. I want to hit my past self. I had no plan about this story. I was just writing along. Something I noticed fast, just don't work. I hope you all are happy with the ending and I will not write anything more of this story. Thank you for reading. Bye.**


End file.
